Als die Schlange dem Löwen schrieb
by Sam Ferret
Summary: Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy wurden wiederholt erwischt, wie sie sich in einem der Gänge prügelten. Nach etlichen Versuchen dieses Verhalten zu unterbinden, nun folgende Strafmaßnahme: Ein Entschuldigungsbrief unter dem Einfluss von einem Zaubertrank..
1. Summary

**

* * *

**

**Autor:** Sam Ferret

**Titel:** _Als die Schlange dem Löwen schrieb_

**Rating:** T (Verändert sich evtl. im Verlauf der Story.)

**Pairing:** Ronald Billius Weasley / Draco Malfoy

**Summary:**

Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy wurden wiederholt erwischt, wie sie sich in einem der Gänge prügelten.

Da jegliches Kesselschrubbben, Pokale polieren und Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch zu keinerlei Besserung geführt hatten, fühlte sich Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall gezwungen, sich Rat bei ihrem geschätzten alten Freund Albus Dumbledore zu holen, der seit Anbeginn des Schuljahres nunmehr als Portrait in ihrem Büro weilte.

Albus überlegte mehrere Tage und beobachtete die beiden Streithähne während seiner Überlegungen, um letztendlich zu folgendem Vorschlag zu kommen: Mr. Weasley und Mr. Malfoy sollten sich einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben.

Vorher hatten sie einen Trank einzunehmen, der sie dazu bringen würde, alles an dem so verhassten Gegenüber zu Pergament zu bringen, was sie nicht mögen, aber auch, was sie mögen.

Als die Schüler dann die Phiolen von Professor Snape entgegennahmen, konnte man ein vergnügtes Funkeln in Albus' Augen erkennen.

**

* * *

**

_In den kommenden Tagen also die Entschuldigungsbriefe von Ron und Draco._

**

* * *

**

_Die Idee zieht gleich mit der der Damen **Arikaitas**, die das schon bei „N/GS" so oder so ähnlich veranstaltet haben._

_Auch wir sind zwei und werden eine Art Brief-Ff schreiben, bei der die eine nicht weiß, wie die andere reagiert und welche Auswirkungen das haben wird. Wir ergänzen unsere Briefe ab und zu mit Erklärungen die dem Verlauf dienen und  
im Erzählstil geschrieben werden, wie der oben gesehene Prolog._

_Wir hoffen euch gefällt das Pairing und die Grundlage der Idee, auf die wir in den nächsten Wochen aufbauen werden.  
Bisweilen sind wir guter Dinge das es sich alles schön entwickelt und sich hoffentlich auch gut zusammenfügt._

_Lasst euch nicht davon irritieren, das Albus nur einen Brief fordert.. ;)_

_Viele liebe Grüße, Sam Ferret_


	2. 01

_**

* * *

**__  
Nachdem den Schülern die Strafmaßnahme mitgeteilt wurde, wurden sie von ihren Hauslehrern zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen begleitet und jeder musste eine Phiole mit süßlich-klebrigem, hellblauen Trank zu sich nehmen. Die Professoren erläuterten noch kurz das beide bis zum Ende der Woche Zeit hatten ihre Entschuldigungsbriefe zu schreiben und das die Wirkung des Trankes erst enden würde, wenn wirklich alles geschrieben worden wäre, was wichtig war. Sobald der Brief wie gewünscht verfasst worden wäre, sollte er einfach verschwinden und bei dem jeweils anderen versiegelt auftauchen._ _

* * *

__  
24.10., Zu Nachtschlafender Zeit im Schlaftrakt der Slytherins, Einzelzimmer Draco Malfoy_

…

Entschuldigung.

D. Malfoy

…

Weasley, entschuldige bitte.

D. Malfoy

…

Hallo Weasley, es tut mir leid.

D. Malfoy

…

Man Weasley, was soll ich denn noch schreiben? Es tut mir leid. So gut wie.

D. Malfoy

…

Hallo Ronald,

es tut mir leid. Ich werde Dir demnächst einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Diesen Brief zu schreiben ist so was von lächerlich. Ich muss schon wieder kotze…

Malf

…

Hallo Ron, äh, ich meine Ronald... Ich meine;

Hey Weasley,

wieso, in Merlins Namen, soll ich Dir diesen Brief schreiben? Ein Malfoy... Nicht zu fassen das Sev das zulässt. Kann sich wohl einfach nicht gegen die Gryffindor zur Wehr setzen. Und dann dieser Trank, ich muss jedes Mal kotzen, wenn ich den Brief beende ohne irgendwelche Gefühle geschrieben/beschrieben zu haben. Das kotzt mich an! Ich für meinen Teil werde diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich beenden. Und damit es ein Entschuldigungsschreiben ist: Sry. Hoffentlich klappt das jetzt…

D. Malfoy

_

* * *

__  
Draco hatte die Feder gerade zur Seite gelegt, als ihm die Wirkung des Trankes nahezu wortwörtlich auf den Magen schlug. Mit großen Schritten war er im Waschraum seines Zimmers angekommen und übergab sich herzhaft in die Toilette. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zurück in sein Zimmer trat, wischte er sich ungehalten mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Elender Giftmischer, sein Pate konnte was erleben, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal traf. Er trat auf sein Bett zu, seine Feder lag auf dem Blatt Pergament und er funkelte wütend in die Richtung des Schriebs. Dieser vermalledeite Zauberer und seine blöde Idee diesen Entschuldigungsbrief zu verfassen._

_Es war nicht der erste Versuch Dracos gewesen den Brief so kurz und unpersönlich zu halten wie er sich das wünschte. Die ersten beiden Male war er für Minuten nicht aus dem Waschraum raus gekommen. Hoffentlich ging es dem Wiesel genauso, hatte er gedacht. Mittlerweile, mit jeder weiteren Zeile die er schrieb, wurde die Zeit im Waschraum kürzer das Gefühl der plötzlich aufkeimenden Übelkeit, sobald er die Feder ablegte, ebbte auch langsam ab. Er seufzte laut auf und wand sich wieder dem Pergament zu. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als es noch wenigstens ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen. Er würde den Teufel tun und dem sommersprossigen Wiesel seine geheimsten Gefühle anvertrauen, dachte er. Moment, sommersprossig? Das war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen…_

_

* * *

Hallo Weasley,_

es tut mir natürlich nicht leid, das wir uns dauernd prügeln und das ich Dir mehr als ein Mal was auf die Nase gehauen habe. Leid tut mir allerdings, dass ich, resultierend aus einer unserer nonverbalen Diskussionen, schon eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht habe. Ich hatte deinen Schlag einfach nicht kommen sehen, beneidenswert, wie Du Dich gemacht hast. Oh Merlin, dieser Trank... Wie dem auch sei, Du sommersprossiger Potter-Anhang, ich werde Dich jedes weitere Mal im Gang oder auf dem Schlossgelände herzlich gern gegen die Wand drängen und sonst was mit Dir anstellen. Moment... Verdammt, ich kann nichts in diesem Brief streichen... Sev ist so was von tot.

Das ich, ein Malfoy, der Spross Lucius', so etwas schreibe... Ungeheuerlich.

Ich weiß natürlich das dieser Trank mich schreiben lassen soll, was ich Dir nicht im Traum sagen würde, ständen wir uns gegenüber. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht durch meine Abstammung und mein Umfeld wenigstens ein bisschen weiß, wie ich solche banalen Emotionen ausblenden kann? Gut, abgesehen von einem Teil der Black'schen Verwandtschaft, die mich über tausend Ecken mit Potter verwandt macht. Gut dass das ‚nur' Patenschaft ist. Gewisse Parallele zu mir und Sev, aber mein Pate lebt wenigstens noch. Belassen wir es dabei.

Es tut mir nicht leid. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und wärst Du nicht mit diesem Schlammblut-Freund von Potter und der Besserwisserin Granger befreundet, würden wir uns vielleicht sogar unterhalten, anstelle das wir versuchen, uns gegenseitig das Hirn rauszuprügeln. Deine Einwürfe zwischen deinen Fausthieben sind nicht immer ganz niveaulos und regen zu Gesprächen an. Habe ich das wirklich geschrieben? Das liegt an der Uhrzeit, ganz bestimmt. Sev dieser ... Hrmhrm. Mein Magen meldet sich noch nicht, ich werde dieses Spielchen hier nun beenden. Bis demnächst auf dem Gang, Wiesel.

D. Malfoy

_

* * *

__  
Draco legte gespannt den Stift bei Seite und wartete, ob etwas geschehen würde. Nein, alles blieb in Ordnung und er verspürte nicht den Drang, wiederholt in dieser Nacht Minutenlang über dem Klo zu verweilen. Mit einem heftigen Seufzer ließ er sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und noch ehe er sich ganz auf die Seite gedreht hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Unbemerkt faltete sich das Pergament zusammen, versiegelte sich und schwebte unter der Tür durch, um möglichst unbemerkt in den Schlafsaal eines gewissen Gryffindors zu gelangen..._


	3. 02

Malfoy,

es tut mir nicht die Bohne leid das ich dir eine gescheuert hab.  
Das einzige das mir leid tut ist, das wir erwischt wurden.

Du hast wahrscheinlich nur einen bösen Blick von Snape bekommen und im geheimen Hauspunkte dafür gekriegt,  
das du 'nem Gryffindor die Nase verbogen hast...  
Und ich? Ich durfte mir einen 2 ½ stunden langen Vortrag von Hermine anhören, von wegen,  
wie sehr das alles meinen Noten schadet und vor allem den Hauspunkten,  
und warum ich denn nicht ein klein bisschen so sein könnte wie Harry.  
Als ob der sich nie mit dir prügeln würde!

Ich finds echt zum Eulen melken das du andauernd auf mir rumhacken musst.  
Ich mein.. alle Welt weiß das meine Familie arm ist, du brauchst es nicht immer wieder zu erwähnen,  
dadurch wird es sich nicht ändern!

Die Leier ist sowas von alt...  
Ich weiß echt nicht was daran noch so spaßig sein soll...  
Ich denke mal nicht, dass es dir aufgefallen ist, das du und deine Gorillas die einzigen seid, die darüber lachen...

Ich weiß gar nicht warum du andauernd so schmierig durch die Gänge wuselst.  
Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen was an dir ändern würdest wärst du wahrscheinlich gar nicht soo ein Ekel.  
Obwohl... du BIST ein Malfoy... du bist schließlich der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy...  
was macht der eigentlich immer mit seinen Haaren das die da so glatt liegen?  
Ist das irgendeine Art Zauber ?

Dafür würde Harry... ich wage es mal zu sagen, ALLES tun.  
Er hat's aber auch schwer mit diesen Haaren...  
Aber mal ehrlich Malfoy bei dir is das einfach too much!

Du hast schon das Glück eine so schöne Haarfarbe.. oh Gott..  
so eine schöne... MENSCH! ...diese ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe(!) zu haben!  
Und dann versaust du dir das ganze durch diese 'Frisur' wie du sie nennst...  
Mir wird schon fast schlecht, wenn ich daran denke wie du die jeden morgen mit Unmengen von Gel  
oder sonstigem Zeug an deinen Kopf matscht...

Ätzend...

Bei Merlin bei der Kohle die ihr habt sollte man meinen ihr könntet euch einen anständigen Friseur leisten.

Mein Handgelenk tut weh...

Ich kann hier nicht mal dran denken Tschüß zu schreiben, du Mistkerl, weil mir dann alles hochkommt!  
Wie krank muss man sein um auf so eine Idee zu kommen?

Ist Snape eigentlich mit dir verwandt??

Oh man...

... Wenn du doch bloß nicht so ein schleimiger Fatzke wärst, und du deine Einstellung gegenüber  
Muggle geborene ändern würdest... könnte ich dich sogar fast mögen...

Oh bitte frag mich nicht wo das herkam... okay?!

R. Weasley

P.S.: Okay n bisschen leid tuts mir schon...

* * *

_Ron gähnte und ließ den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe als ein Rascheln ihn erschreckte und er beobachtete wie sich sein Brief zusammenfaltete und versiegelte. Er blickte dem stück Pergament hinterher, wie es unter dem Türspalt hindurch flutschte und verschwand. Er seufzte und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen._

_'Na das kann ja was werden' dachte er, und schloss die Augen._


	4. 03

_02. November, Mittagszeit_

Weasley,

ich fürchte der Trank wirkt noch. Anders kann (und will) ich mir nicht erklären, dass ich nun hier sitze und Dir einen weiteren Brief schreibe.

So und nicht anders kann ich mir auch nur mein Verhalten erklären, als ich deinen Brief las. Eine Welle der .. Verwirrung, nur aufgrund dieses einen, kleinen, wohl sowieso unbedeutenden - da unter Einwirkung des Trankes verfassten - Satzes, in dem Du schreibst, das es dir doch irgendwie Leid tut.

Und wenn auch nur ein bisschen, Weasley, bist du noch ganz dicht? Dir sollte es genauso wenig Leid tun, wie ich schrieb, dass es mir Leid tut. Du spinnst doch.

Und nur um das ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen, ich sehe toll aus. Ganz richtig von dir, meine schöne und ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe zu bemerken. Meine Haare liegen genau so wie es jahrelang von mir und meinem Vater perfektioniert wurde und nichts könnte mich dazu bringen, womöglich wie Du oder Potter rumzulaufen. Potter würde selbst ein Zauber nicht helfen, diese Zotteln in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. (Und nein, ich nutze keinen Spruch.)  
Das mit dem Ekel habe ich übrigens fast überlesen, schließlich habe ich genug Leute um mich, die das widerlegen können. Frag allein mal Pansy was sie mir Nachts ins Ohr flüstert. Ekel habe ich da noch nie gehört. Bevor ich dir aber deine Unschuld raube, mit Details aus meinem Nachtleben, noch folgendes zu deinem Brief:

Ja, ich bin ein Malfoy. Ja, ich habe Geld, aber ich lasse doch niemanden an meine Haare. Was Du so glaubst..

Frag mich nicht warum, ich antworte dir sogar auf deine Frage. Dieser Trank muss wirklich noch Nachwirkungen auslösen.. Zur Hölle mit dem Giftmischer.

Wie Du meinem letzten Brief entnehmen konntest, verwandt bin ich ich nicht direkt mit Severus, er ist 'nur' mein Pate. Und ja, mit deiner Vermutung der Hauspunkte betreffend hast du völlig recht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Wie war denn die Standpauke von Granger? Warte, eigentlich interessiert mich das gar nicht.

Du könntest mich also fast mögen. Weasley, nichts was dir peinlich sein muss. Ich bin einfach begehrenswert und selbst mir wird es manchmal unheimlich, wenn ich mich der ganzen Termine mit den Mädchen erinnere. Und es waren nicht nur Slytherins und nicht nur Mädchen. Aber, ich wollte dir deine Unschuld ja nicht schon durch bloße Worte rauben.

Und wenn du geglaubt hast, dein PS verleite mich tatsächlich dazu Dich zu fragen warum es dir ein bisschen Leid tut, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Auch das interessiert mich eigentlich nicht.

Auf bald im Gang, in der Hoffnung dich in den Krankenflügel zu befördern,

D. Malfoy


	5. 04

Malfoy,

wenn du den letzten Satz nicht fassen kannst ist das nicht mein Problem.

Ich spüre keinerlei Nebenwirkungen, und der Drang dir zu schreiben,  
hält sich ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich in Grenzen.

Du bist so ein eitler Fatzke Malfoy, das ist echt abartig.  
Schön und gut du siehst gut aus aber...  
Aussehen ist noch lange nicht alles!

Charakter ist es was zählt, und dein Charakter ist so was von...  
abartig sagte ich ja bereits...

Okay, JETZT verspüre ich wieder Übelkeit:  
Bitte verschone mich mit schlüpfrigen Details über deine "Eroberungen"  
oder wie du die nennst!

Ugh... herzlichen Dank jetzt werde ich dieses Bild von dir und Pansy nicht mehr los...

Und was sollte eigentlich diese unnötige Information über deine "Termine" mit.. "nicht nur Mädchen".  
Malfoy, bitte, wer will das wissen?

Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen das jemand anders als Slytherins auf dich reinfallen.

Kenne ich wen? Du hast dich doch nicht etwa "dazu herabgelassen" selbst eine Gryffindor anzumachen. Oder ?  
Oder vielleicht sogar ein-en-?  
Ich wüsste zu gern wer dir auf den Leim gegangen ist.

Inwiefern Hermine mich zusammengestaucht hat werde ich dir garantiert nicht sagen,  
Du würdest es ja nur wieder gegen mich verwenden.

Wenn du übrigens glaubst das du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hättest,  
hast du dich gründlich getäuscht!

Wenn du nicht immer deine hirnlosen Gorillas vorschicken würdest, würde ich dir schon zeigen WER von uns am Ende im Krankenflügel liegt!

R. Weasley


	6. 05 gemeinsame Schulstunde

_**A/N:** Also, ihr kennt das ja, diese Schulzettelchen, die man sich so zuschiebt!  
Genau das haben wir gemacht und das ist die Idee hinter diesem Kapitel. Wir hoffen es ist verständlich umgesetzt!  
Lieben Gruß, Sam und Ferret

* * *

__Freitag,  
_

_Zauberkunst Gryffindor - Slytherin  
__7. Jahrgang bei Professor Flitwick_

_Draco verzaubert ein kleines Stück Pergament, was er grade beschrieben hat, und lässt es zu Ron rüber fliegen._

_Ron entdeckte stirnrunzelnd das Papier vor sich und blickte sich im Klassenraum nach dem Absender um. Er begegnete Malfoys Augen, die vor Wut funkeln._

_Langsam nahm er den immer noch flügelschlagenden Pergamentvogel in die Hand, faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen._

°°°°°

"Weasley, was sollte das mit dem Brief? Diese dämliche Eule ist bis in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum geflogen und Pansy hat alles mitbekommen! Nervig wie sie ist, ist sie mir nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen! Was wäre, wenn sie gesehen hätte wer mir schreibt, he? Du bist so ein Idiot, Ron!"

°°°°°

_Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er zückte seine Feder._

°°°°°

"Malfoy,

1. Pig ist nicht dämlich. 2. Kein Mensch kennt meine Eule, warum regst du dich also so auf?

Wie kommt Pig überhaupt in die Kerker rein? Da muss doch irgendein Slytherin wieder zu blöd gewesen sein, das Portrait ordentlich zu schließen. Aber ich will ja keine Namen nennen Malfoy.

Falls es jemanden geben würde den interessiert wer dir schreibt dann kannst du immer noch auf ein paar Sprüche zurückgreifen die solche Sachen unsichtbar für alle Nicht-Empfänger machen.

Nachdenken. Nicht meckern!"

°°°°°

"Brabbel nicht, Weasley. Natürlich, sogar selbstverständlich, habe ich solche Sprüche angewandt und mich beinahe fluchtartig in mein Zimmer begeben, doch du scheinst Pansy nicht zu kennen. Wie auch... Nein, vielmehr, du scheinst dich in der Materie 'Frau' nicht auszukennen. Diese Weiber sind einfach neugierig und ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, ihr Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, weil sie schneller war als ich und den Absender gelesen hat.

Des weiteren, wer nennt seine Eule - wenn auch klein und absolut schäbig - Pig? Was ist das für ein Name? Merlin, ein bisschen Geist hätte ich dir schon zugetraut.

Außerdem, Ronald, habe ich Leute dafür, dass mir das Portrait geöffnet und hinter mir geschlossen wird. Goyle und Crabbe laufen nicht umsonst neben mir her."

°°°°°

"Ich sag's ja: BLÖD!

Versuch nicht mir was über neugierige Frauen zu erzählen...  
Hermine rennt für alles in die Bibliothek und hört nie auf zu fragen!

Meine Eule heißt Pigwidgeon.  
Kurzform Pig. ER bildet sich nichts auf seine aristokratische Verwandtschaft ein..."

°°°°°

"Da muss ich ja lachen. Das Wiesel kann sich eine Eule leisten, noch dazu, eine die blaues Blut hat. Kann ja nicht viel Wert sein. Sieht jedenfalls nicht besser aus, deine Eule, als deine Kleidung. Zerrupft und wirr. Und die ist sicher auch nicht viel wert.

Streber-Granger belästigt dich mit Fragen? Wie kann Sie nur? Wo du doch nicht eine wirst beantworten können."

°°°°°

"Danke! Wegen dir darf ich jetzt nächste Woche bei Flitwick nachsitzen. Hättest du den Zettel nicht einfach werfen können, anstatt ihn so rüberflattern zu lassen?

Du hast echt Glück das die anderen so in ihre Bücher vertieft waren... Wer hat sich vorhin noch beschwert, er wolle nicht beim Briefe schreiben erwischt werden??

Pig war ein Geschenk von S-... Jemandem!

Außerdem leistet er treue Dienste und man kann sich auf ihn verlassen!

Aussehen ist nicht alles weißt du?"

°°°°°

„Ich bin ja nicht erwischt worden, Ronald. Wer ist S-...? Aussehen ist nicht alles? Nein, aber einiges und zwar einiges mehr als du denkst Weasley."

°°°°°

"Könntest du aufhören mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen Malfoy? Du irritierst mich!

Aussehen ist nicht alles! Ich wüsste nicht das es DIR bisher irgendwas gebracht hat!

Das einzige was bei deinen Leuten zieht ist dein Name und der gehört nicht mal dir, sondern deinem Vater!"

°°°°°

„Ich spreche Dich an, wie es mir gefällt.

Mir hat mein Aussehen Macht gebracht, denn genau mein Aussehen ist der Grund, dass man mich mit meinem ach-so-tollen Vater in Verbindung bringt.

Und dieser Name gehört mir! Er gehört mir wie Dir deiner, Ronald Billius Weasley. Und dieser Name wird existieren, selbst wenn mein Vater nicht mehr ist. Dieser Name wird mich schützen und mir... - Ach, was schreib' ich dir das überhaupt.

°°°°°

"Schützen wovor Malfoy?

Das Einzigste was die dieser Name einbringt sind Schwierigkeiten.  
Wenn dein Vater nicht mehr ist, glaubst du dann wirklich du kannst seinen Platz einnehmen?  
Die Typen die deinem Vater untergeben sind werden einen Scheiß machen und sich dir auch unterwerfen!!

Was würdest du tun an ihrer Stelle?

Die werden versuchen dich zu unterwerfen.  
Und du kennst deren Methoden besser als ich."

°°°°°

„Schützen vor nichts! Es geht Dich nichts an. Und erfahren wirst Du es wohl so oder so, Potthead wird wohl so oder so wieder seine Finger im Spiel haben."

°°°°°

"Was hat Harry denn jetzt mit dieser Sache zu tun?"

°°°°°

„Na was wohl, du super-Hirn? Er wird doch wohl wieder auf wahnwitzige Weise von den Plänen des nicht Genannten erfahren und alles in Bewegung setzen, diese zu vereiteln. Bisher hast Du es doch auch immer geschafft Dich in die Geschehnisse reinzumanövrieren."

°°°°°

"Was Harry weiß und tut ist nicht meine Sache. Jedenfalls nicht in der Beziehung. Er will nicht darüber reden und ich akzeptiere das. Das ist eine Sache die er mit Dumbledore klärt, ich und Hermine haben damit nichts zu tun. Was ich bedaure, da ich ihm gerne helfen würde... aber das lässt er nicht zu.

Ich habe mich nicht darum geprügelt in diese Geschehnisse mit einbezogen zu werden! Ich hätte gut und gerne auf so manche Situationen verzichten können klar?"

°°°°°

„Oooh.. Hatte der kleine Ron ab und zu Angst vor den großen, bösen Todessern? Den dunklen Lord hast du doch noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, oder Weasley?

Sag mir, oh mutiger Gryffindor, in welcher Situation hattest du besonders Angst?"

°°°°°

„Leck mich, Malfoy."

°°°°°

„Heute Nacht, vier Uhr, Astronomieturm. Sei pünktlich, Weasley."

°°°°°

_Die Stunde endete mit lautem Stühle rücken, dem obligatorischen Gong und lauter werdendem Geräuschpegel der Unterhaltungen. Draco warf Ron noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er mit den Slytherins aus dem Klassenzimmer ging._


	7. 06

_Ron wartete bis seine Mitbewohner nach und nach im Bett verschwanden. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle schliefen, schlich er zu Harrys Truhe und klaubte den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel heraus._

_Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum._

_Er schlich durch die Gänge und versuchte Mrs. Norris so gut wie es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen._

_Als er vor der Treppe zu Plattform des Astronomieturms stand, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und richtete seine Robe._

_Er öffnete die Falltür und trat über die kurze Treppe nach oben._

_Ron seufzte. Er war also doch nicht da._

_Er sah sich kurz um und blieb dann an dem Brief hängen, der etwa vier Schritte von Ihm entfernt in der Luft schwebte. Ein kurzer Blick nach links und rechts, vier schnelle Schritte und er riss den Brief aus der Luft. Es war ziemlich frisch hier oben, doch wollte er wissen was Draco geschrieben hatte und so öffnete er den Brief._

_Draco stand derweil gut versteckt in einer dunklen Ecke. Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken und beobachtete den Gryffindor, den er durch den Seufzer erst bemerkt hatte…_

°°°°°

Hey Wieselby!

Ich wusste Du kommst. Bitte stell Dir vor, wie ich dich just in diesem Moment auslache.

_Ron verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und schmunzelte._

Soll mir das etwas Bestimmtes sagen, dass Du Dich zu so später Stunde hier hoch auf den Turm begibst? Mir scheint, Deine Antwort ist gar kein Spaß gewesen.

„Leck mich, Malfoy!" - Ich komme darauf zurück.

_Der Gryffindor starrte auf den Brief, hatte der Slytherin ihn etwa ernst genommen? Ihm fielen die Geschichten ein, die Malfoy ihm angedeutet hatte… Ron schluckte._

Du dummer Gryffindor! Ihr seid so herrlich, ihr die mutigen Löwen aus Gryffindor. (Denk an mein Lachen, ich lache ununterbrochen, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie Du DAS hier liest.)

Ihr lasst euch so verdammt gut reizen. Es ist immer eine Freude Dich rot anlaufen oder Granger vor Wut fast platzen zu sehen.

Deine Sommersprossen verschwinden fast in deiner aufkommenden Gesichtsfarbe, wusstest du das?

„_Nein, das wusste ich nicht." Erschrocken über die laut ausgesprochenen Gedanken schüttelte Ron kurz den Kopf und wand sich wieder dem Brief zu. Draco stand schmunzelnd in der Ecke._

Potthead reißt sich in letzter Zeit zu gut zusammen, wir hatten schon länger nicht mehr das Vergnügen uns gegenseitig unsere besten Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Du kamst ja auch immer dazwischen in den letzten Wochen oder wir trafen eher auf einander.

Gott Ron! Seit unserem ersten Zusammenstößen auf dem Gang wollte ich, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder passiert. Ich konnte es nicht fassen: Das Wiesel schickt mich auf die Krankenstation. Du hast heimlich geübt, eh? Gib es zu.

_An dieser Stelle lachte Ron laut auf. Wenn Malfoy wüsste was er während der Ferien und in den Stunden der DA alles gelernt hatte…_

Du spukst mir im Kopf rum, mehr als für mein weiteres Leben nötig wäre und ich versuche dauernd in deiner Nähe zu sein. Dich zu reizen. Zu piesacken.

Das deine Familie kein Geld hat ist da das einfachste Mittel. Egal was ich sage, wenn es um Deine abgetragenen Klamotten, deine Familie, dein nicht vorhandenes Geld oder Potter geht - Du drehst durch! Sehr zuverlässig übrigens, das muss man Dir lassen.

_Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hatte der Rotschopf die letzten Zeilen gelesen. Verwundert stellte er fest, das Draco - Moment mal, Malfoy heißt das -, das Malfoy Recht hatte. Er fühlte bereits seine Wut hochkochen, doch die nächsten Zeilen ließen ihn sich wieder abkühlen._

Ich kann mich darauf verlassen das du ausflippst und ich endlich das bekomme was ich will.

Dich.

Ja, gut, nun lach du.

Es hört sich seltsam an, ja verdammt, aber das tut es auch für mich. Ich bin… verwirrt...

_Ein verwirrter Malfoy. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Schmunzeln in Rons Gesicht._

Ich entdecke mich, wie ich Dich beobachte. Beim Essen, im Unterricht, auf dem Gang wenn Du an mir vorbeigegangen bist. Immer liegt mir eine Bemerkung auf der Zunge, die ich Dir an den Kopf schmeißen will, sobald wir aus dem Klassenraum sind. Und dann.. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es verdammt noch mal nur, wenn wir allein sind. Und jetzt frag mich warum… Wiesel, wenn ich das auch noch schreiben würde, was hättest du dann für ein Bild von mir?

Es ist zum verrückt werden…

Wieso hab ich eigentlich die Tinte genommen die man nicht löschen kann?

Und das Pergament, welches sich nicht verbrennen lässt?

Und wieso - bei Merlin und Salazar - habe ich schon den Zauber gesprochen, der diesen Brief auf den Turm bringt, damit ich nicht selbst in die Kälte raus muss?

…

Gut, lässt der Eisprinz also seine Maske für einen Moment fallen. Ich schwöre, Sev hat mir irgendwas in den Tee gegeben als ich vorhin bei ihm war…

Ich habe eine Ahnung, warum ich dich nicht weiter vor anderen Schülern, schon gar nicht vor anderen Slytherins, tyrannisiere. Ich kann es nicht leiden, dass du dadurch ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommst. Sie würden dich ansehen, aber viel schlimmer - Merlin, schreib das wirklich ich? - sie würden lachen.

Und das soll nur mir zustehen.

Ich will dich ansehen. Ich will lachen. Ich will, dass ich der Einzige bin, der Dir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und dem du Deine schenkst.

Oh Salazar, was habe ich nur geschrieben…

Es endet! Hier und jetzt.

Draco Malfoy


	8. Liebe Leser!

Hallo Liebe Leser!

"Als die Schlange dem Löwen Schrieb" geht weiter!

wir sind bereits voll dabei, warten aber noch mit dem update bis wir sicherstellen können das wir euch erstmal nicht mehr solange warten lassen müssen.

Ausserdem ab hier eine kleine Änderung:

Es werden weiterhin Briefe in den folgenden Kapiteln vorkommen,  
doch werden wir uns nicht mehr bloß auf diese beschränken.

Des weiteren werden dem jeweils anderen nur die Briefe vorgelegt.  
Die szenerie drumherum kennt jeweils nur der schreiber des Kapitels und Ihr.

Wir hoffen, dass ihr versteht was wir meinen und es euch dennoch gefällt.


End file.
